Sorry to Disappoint
by BluetifulNobody
Summary: Sasunaru, AU; Naruto transfered schools the accident. Addicted to self-harm and unable to stop, will Naruto ever recover? A black haired boy is thrown into the mix and all falls to chaos. (Not good at summarizing) INCOMPLETE (going to rewrite this soon)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (if I did it would be a yoai anime)

Warning: This is YOAI, BOYxBOY, if you don't like don't read (there is some cussing),I warned you

(This is Naruto's P.O.V.)

The ringing in my ears wouldn't stop. I peeked one eye open in annoyance and tried to understand where I was. It all came back in a flash, new home, new school, new day.

I was brought back to reality due to the fact that the offending object had yet to be turned off. Reaching out I grabbed it and threw it across the room making it thud on the floor.

"Naruto," I heard the call coming from downstairs, "You better get your ass up by the time I get there."

Groaning in annoyance I decided to get up before she really did decide to come up. "Do I have to go to school Tsunade-bachan?"

"Naruto I already let you miss the first day, this is not up for debate. Now I'm being serious if you don't get your ass down here I'm coming up."

Stupid bachan, doesn't she understand how early it is? Getting up to grab my clothes I tripped over some ramen cups I left on the floor. I heard steps coming towards the door. Rushing to stand back up I reached out to the door handle, only to realize it was too late.

"What did I say?" Tsunade spoke while she stood there giving me a look.

"To get my ass down stairs", I responded with tiredness lacing my voice.

"Let's get a move on then," she then turned and left my room to give me privacy while I got ready. I checked again to see if she was really gone. Coast is clear, I thought to myself pulling down my sleeves to reveal deep scars in my flesh. Sure I can get away with it now, but winter will be a whole other issue.

After checking my cuts, I turned to look at the school uniform. It was the average white shirt with the school logo and pants. "School," I grumbled, "Oh joy."

-Time skip-

I looked outside the car and saw the school filled with a bunch of unknown people walking around. Now where is the office?

"See you later Tsunade-bachan," I called out after getting out of the car.

"Don't call me bachan!" she replied in annoyance and drove off after I closed the car door.

I walked through the hallways for a while before spotting a sign. A plain sigh saying office hung above the door. Without further hesitation I walked in the office to see a lady with black hair glaring at me.

"I wasn't here yesterday, so I didn't pick up my schedule," I stated trying to look her in the eyes and not glare back. This ladies glare is getting on my nerves, I mean does she even blink?

"Name?" the lady, who I will refer to glaring lady until I find out her name, asked with a rude voice.

"Uzumaki, Naruto," I responded quickly, sooner out of here the better. When I finally decided to look around I saw the nameplate on her desk. (1) Ibara, oddly fitting for her personality and shows her parents had a head start on her personality.

Ibara/glaring lady handed me my schedule, so I could finally leave. Walking quickly out of the office, I looked down at my schedule to see my locker number. I blushed when I read the number, I'm really wondering if Ibara has a thing against me that I don't know of. Locker 69, yep that's correct she gave me locker 69.

I heard someone snicker behind me and turned to glare at the person. Black hair, black eyes, neat uniform, and happens to have two girls around him, just my luck looks like I already found someone of high annoyance.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Look at that baka, he's at locker 69! No one has used that locker for years, ever since that bug infestation in the locker-" the pink haired girl was interrupted and the second girl, a blond one started.

"No Sakura it was after the gay guy used the locker! Only gay guys use locker 69!" the bland girl yelled at the pink one named Sakura.

The black haired guy, who I'm guessing is Sasuke, just sighed in annoyance at the two and rolled his eyes while the girls bickered with him in the middle.

Normally I would yell at them for being annoying, but today I just want to get home. I glance down at my arm briefly to see if my bandages had leak through, I don't want to be caught, at least not yet. Don't mistake me for suicidal, I just simply enjoy the pain.

After putting in the combination code I grabbed my new books and put them in my locker. I checked behind me to see if they were still there and sadly they were. First period, English, now where to find it. Sasuke kept his eyes on me while the two girls argued.

Before the two noticed I walked away and started to look for English. One second I was walking, next I was on the floor. "Hey watch where you're going!" a voice yelled near me.

"You watch it!" I yelled back, fed up with people's attitudes today. More snickers, I mean who even snickers! I don't even think I can snicker, and today I just keep running into people who snicker!

I look up and see a brown haired boy with red triangles under his eyes. The boy smiled, and then looked behind him in annoyance and yelled, "Shut up guys!"

Behind him was a group of people. "Hi I'm Kiba," the brown haired boy said before I could observe the others.

"Naruto," I responded glaring.

Kiba ignored this and continued on, "This is Shikamaru, Gaara, Choji, Sai, and Lee."

I look behind him and glance at the group; Gaara was a mean looking red head with a tattoo on his forehead, Sai was like a weird version of that Sasuke person I met earlier, Shikamaru has spiky hair, and lastly Choji was fat.

"So Naruto where are you heading," Kiba asked. I thought for a moment if I should respond.

I decided that since I had no idea where to go I would, "English."

"I think Gaara has that right now," Kiba paused and turned to Gaara, "Mind taking him to English?"

Gaara simply shook his head and started walking, but before I could follow Kiba called out, "See you later Naruto!"

Since I seemed to have no other option I just followed Gaara until we reached the door. I paused at the doorway and looked around, so far no black haired boy, pink bitch, nor blonde bimbo. Gaara sat alone in the corner by the window, and with further inspection I decided that it would be best to sit by him. The moment I sat down Gaara gave me a questioning look as if I just made the stupidest decision in my life.

"What?" I hissed in annoyance at the look.

"Sasuke," Gaara replied, and just then I heard something behind me. Turning around I saw him, at least the two pests where gone. Normally the thought of girls following me would be grand, but by the looks of it those two would just fight constantly.

Sasuke sat there looking at me… and looking…. And looking. Finally getting fed up (yet again) I sighed out in exasperation. "What do you want teme?"

"You're in my seat dobe," the teme responded.

"I don't see your name on it," I mocked him to see if I could get a rise from him.

"Underneath," what does that teme mean underneath, underneath wha-

Just then he pushed me down to look under the desk and I saw the names Sasuke engraved in the wood. "Vandalism," I spoke with a smirk.

"Teacher doesn't care," Sasuke spoke in his monotone voice, and before this could continue our English teacher walked in.

"I'm Kakashi and I'll be teaching English. You will not call me by my last name, because personally I don't want to feel older than I have too," Kakashi paused and looked down at the papers on his desk.

Authors Note~

This is longer than my last on and this is one of my favorite ships (why else would I write about it?). Please R&amp;R


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry to Disappoint~ Chapter 2

Authors Note~ Sorry to not have updated in a long time! I've been really sick this past week and with school getting out I haven't able to do much (lots of work). I decided to update today and say that I do intend on completing this. Also I've been having a nasty case of writers block, I appreciate the review I got (I didn't think to get any)! So last thing before I start the chapter is thank you TinChosSnS for reviewing, and also thanks to everyone who has followed and added this to fav!

Edit 1~ I forgot to put waring and disclaimer

Warning~ Yaoi, BOYxBOY, don't like then don't read

Disclaimer~ I don't own Naruto (but I will one day after I take over the world I will change the ending of it to be yaoi)

* * *

Kakashi looked up to see Sasuke just standing there and said, "Mr. Uchiha would you care to take a seat?"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and said, "Would you care to make this baka move, Mr. Hatake?" He spoke with an air of annoyance towards the teacher and all Kakashi did was sigh in exasperation.

"Sasuke just take a seat so we can all move along with our lives," Kakashi continued after starting to write on the board, "and who is it thins time who took Mr. Uchiha's self-proclaimed seat?"

I raised my hand and spoke up, "That would be me Kakashi." So far all my day had been was bickering and annoying classes, and truthfully I was hoping for this day to just move along.

Kakashi looked up to me and spoke, "Looks like we have gained a new student. Would you care to introduce yourself to the clas-" Kakashi was distracted by Sasuke still standing up. "Sasuke take a seat or get detention," Sasuke's annoyance was obvious, but he did as he was told.

I got up and moved to the front of the classroom and introduced myself, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you." I could tell no one in the class really cared. Well except for Gaara and Sasuke, who was glaring at me as I spoke.

"Since we finally got that out of the way let's start class!" Kakashi spoke with false enthusiasm and continued to teach. I zoned out the whole while and just waited for the bell to ring.

-Time Skip-

After the bell rung, Sasuke left class quickly and as for why I discovered almost instantly. The moment he left class a crowd of girls came up to the door and said, "Is Sasuke-kun here?" At first glance they look innocent enough, but on second you could see the intentions behind the act wasn't so… sweet.

Even though I disliked the teme, I didn't hate him enough to sick the pack of wild girls (and some fan boys) on him so I spoke up and said, "I think he went that way." I pointed to the opposite direction and hoped they believed me.

A second later I heard a voice behind me, "Why did you do that?" It was Gaara coming up behind me with a questioning look as to why I would help the asshole, who I verbally fought earlier.

"I may dislike the guy, but I wouldn't wish that upon him, " as I said this I could see that Gaara understood what I meant.

"Fans," Gaara said after a while, "can be nice, but wild fans are a hell all to themselves." I decided that Gaara was bearable and so I liked him. As for that Kiba guy, that was to be decided.

-Time Skip- (I don't feel like writing every class)

Most of the day was uneventful except the occasional run in with Sasuke. Ibara must have known I wouldn't get along with him or something. I still have a hunch that she can see through you with that thorny glare. Turns out I have quite a few classes with Kiba and his group. Sadly, I also have some with Sasuke's main fan girls. Most of the classes I just zoned out, and decided to just wing my homework.

When bachan finally pulled up she said, "Naruto how was the first day?"

I pulled open the car door and sat down. "Fine," I responded. The car ride passed in a blur after that and I got out of the car and went straight to my room. A release is exactly what I need right now, nothing huge just… a small cut. I checked under my mattress and found what I was looking for. A sharp new razor was in my hand and I checked to make sure my door was locked before I proceeded. No tears fell as I neatly tore the blade across my skin, I was far to experienced for that.

It all started when I was brought to my first orphanage. There was an abusive worker and she had it out for me. At first it was verbal, but it escalated as time went on. I never truly understood what was happening, and soon grew accustomed to the feeling of pain. After the worker was caught I was immediately transferred, they tried to explain that the worker was abusing me and pain wasn't good. The need for pain brought me to steal a razor one night and tear it across my skin. I understood they would try to stop me, so it became my secret.

A few years later Tsunadae received word of her friend's death that had happened years ago. Tsunadae remembered the child her friend had had and began to search for me. After hearing what had happened at my first orphanage Tsunadae quickly adopted. The need for pain followed me, but I couldn't help to feel guilty at first. I was afraid she would find out, but when I realized she was a nurse and I could sneak the stuff needed to cover my wounds I calmed down. I could get away with cutting, and I could keep my release.

* * *

Authors Note- I will be continuing, but it will be a while until the next update. I plan to update a lot more in the summer. Please R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to Disappoint~ Chapter 3

Authors Note~ There is no pre-determined posting time, and I do apologize for not making chapters that often. My life has been more hectic than usual, and has not granted me the time to update. I appreciate the support given by the people who have: A) bothered to read this, whether you enjoyed it or not B) reviewed C) followed D) followed or E) something else I can't think of. Sorry about the long authors notes and apologizing a lot (apparently I have a habit of apologizing). This is my first fic and I appreciate (as stated before) any form of support.

Warning~ Yaoi, Self-harm (let's pretend I put that in last chapter too), BOYxBOY, My love of angst (I will try not to get too depressing in later chapters… try), don't like don't read

Disclaimer~ I don't own Naruto (One day… I will when I overthrow the world with flying cats {reference to a fic by BlackLynx17})

* * *

I stop after I see drops of red liquid about to fall onto the ground. Putting the razor down, I reach over and grab the towel I keep nearby. Bachan doesn't notice, because I requested my towels be black. She didn't catch onto the concept and allowed it. I picked up the razor and cleaned it off.

After sitting down and just watching the blood drip for a while, I hid my razor and head to the bathroom that was connected to my room. Yet again she believed me when I asked for bandages that were 'required' to give to the nurses office as supplies. She believed me when I said the nurse asked for them and I decided to volunteer. I pulled out the bandages and expertly wrapped them up.

I moved to pull out the homework that was assigned earlier that day and just looked down at the nonsense in confusion. Not that I was stupid, but it's not like I could just magically understand concepts after zoning out in class. Who would pay attention if you had the choice of zoning out?

…Well besides everyone else in the class who paid attention.

After procrastinating a tad more, I finally pull out a pencil and get to work. A few hours (yes hours) later and the day is finally over. I move towards the bathroom, but stop as something catches my eye through the window. I see a figure walking down the dark street, but for some reason they feel familiar. They look straight up at me and I freeze up as I recognize those eyes.

I jolt up after realizing it was just a dream, and that I had simply fallen asleep while doing homework. "Gosh darn it, homework can make you have the worst nightmares," I whisper sleepily to myself as I force myself up to my feet.

Skip forward to an hour later and I'm fast asleep, unaware of the events that would occur tomorrow.

* * *

End Note~ I'm labeling it this, because having two authors notes sounds retarded. Sorry for the short chapter, but this is kind of a way of saying I'm not dead. Nothing really exiting happened, but don't worry Sasuke will return next chapter. As will pink bitch and blonde bimbo (I love saying blonde bimbo for some reason). I actually don't have anything against Sakura or Ino, I simply am making them annoying for this chapter. Yet again sorry for the short chapter, and cookies to anyone who read this, the beginning note, or both and double cookies for R&amp;R


End file.
